dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kewpies
The Wrath of Heaven - some thoughts *Split nomination for Pride Demon strategy. *Removed the exact number of mobs in the encounters because it varies with difficulty *separated approval I'm editing this quest in User:Kewpies/Sandbox now :> --Kewpies (talk) 10:59, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Edit: I'll leave that quest for now as it's such a crazy task to create a good walkthrough and I hope we will get some good contributions there from others :) Kewpies (talk) 04:32, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Sandboxes Hey, Kewpies! You've got some great work here, and I'm excited to see your improvements on the article itself. If you ever want a separate area to work on stuff other than your talk page, you can always create a sandbox to play in. Just create a page and name it User:Kewpies/Sandbox. And thanks for all your help lately. -- 05:01, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much for the tip - yeah a sandbox is probably good to have :) Gosh, this quest is a mess! -- Kewpies (talk) 10:42, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Next mini-project - companion quests (again!) I think I'll take a look at these again, as I've noticed several of my own mistakes. Plus, that I'd like to create proper quest pages from start, which everyone then can edit. With a ready template in place, maybe its easier to also contribute more effectively. Kewpies (talk) 04:32, December 9, 2014 (UTC) To do: *Done - Create missing pages, so that others can at least link to the quests <- Kewpies (talk) 19:30, December 9, 2014 (UTC) *Done - Add "companion quest" category to all pages <- Kewpies (talk) 19:30, December 9, 2014 (UTC) *Done - Check the template so that it is consistent in all pages <-Kewpies (talk) 19:03, December 11, 2014 (UTC) *Done - Add stub/picture/etc tags <- Kewpies (talk) 19:03, December 11, 2014 (UTC) *Look at the content and remove any obvious errors *Check the links in the text *Blockquotes :> *Gather information about quests which currently are stubs Kewpies (talk) 11:41, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Kewpies (talk) 11:27, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Update: My data-collector dwarf is still roaming around Haven and Hinterlands so I'll have to come back to companion quests a bit later. Kewpies (talk) 21:58, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Haven quests and codex entries Collecting codexes and going through the quests in Haven right now. Would love to have the following things somewhere, but not sure where: *the list of Haven codexes, and *the note that Haven quests in DAI serve as introduction quests to the game. Kewpies (talk) 11:41, December 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Update: Will be editing a bunch of Haven codex entries, plus Haven quests in the coming days. Kewpies (talk) 22:00, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Update2: I'm done with the quests and codex in Haven, and doubt any more than a couple of new entries will pop up (if any). Kewpies (talk) 22:37, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Tutorials codex entries Do you happen to have #16 of the tutorials codex entries? I'm still missing that one, so it was the only one I haven't been able to add to the wiki. If you do, could you make an article for it? Thanks! -- 23:43, December 13, 2014 (UTC) : Ah that's an annoying one.. I wonder it has something about multiplayer? Haven't done any multiplayer sessions yet, but can definitely look it up once i'll get there! <- Kewpies (talk) 00:24, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :: I was wondering if that might be the case. I'm near the end of the game, so it seems like I should have it by now. I haven't done multiplayer either, though. -- 00:30, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Update: played a couple of mp sessions now and i don't think the codex entry comes from there. besides multiplayer is a separate instance. so, hmm..we have missed something... ::: Kewpies (talk) 21:10, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Creature research Mm, yeah, need to think a bit about this one. Kewpies (talk) 22:03, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Codex entries in Haven Thanks your list makes it a lot easier. I'll just copy and paste your list then.(Sports72Xtrm (talk) 12:31, December 31, 2014 (UTC)) :No problem! P.s. some of these entries might suit better on the quest/companion etc pages. I'll leave that to others decide though haha :) Kewpies (talk) 12:35, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Companion vs personal quest Please leave your opinion here: Talk:The_Inner_Circle_quests#Wording_of_the_lead. Cheers! 22:16, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :yes <-Kewpies (talk) 22:47, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Hissing Wastes For the past week or so I've worked on *Quests in HW *Codex entries in HW *Editing the location page + images I think I'll leave that area for now, but I'm kind of wondering what to do with all those notes that are not codex entries (tempted to create pages for these as well) :) Kewpies (talk) 14:22, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Codex sections Sections which are rather complete *Codex: Characters (Inquisition) - 1 missing and its bugged *Codex: Crafting Materials - complete *Codex: Creatures (Inquisition) - complete *Codex: Groups - complete (Kewpies (talk) 18:23, January 22, 2015 (UTC)) *Codex: History -7 missing (Kewpies (talk) 18:23, January 22, 2015 (UTC)) *Codex: Maps - complete (Kewpies (talk) 18:23, January 22, 2015 (UTC)) *Codex: Tales - 7 missing Sections remaining *Codex: Letters & Notes *Codex: Magic *Codex: Places Kewpies (talk) 14:41, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Soulfire Staff icon Hey, Kewpies. If you have a chance, could you get a better copy of this icon? It's for the Soulfire Staff and we could use a copy without the white border. -- 00:09, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :Absolutely, but I wonder if it isn't the same as http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spellburst_Staff_icon.png? I just uploaded a bit more zoomed in image of that also, so hopefully its looking better now :) <-Kewpies (talk) 13:32, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :: Oh, I didn't even realize they were the same. Thanks for getting a better one! -- 00:06, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Dialogue wheel icons Hey! I'd like to get a page up and going about the dialogue wheel for Inquisition, but I need help with getting the icons for it. I found the manual online here, but I was hoping it would be possible to extract the icons from the game itself. Any way you could help with that? -- 22:58, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :Absolutely! So according to what I see, there are 27 icons. I'm thinking of naming these "DW-description of emotion/perk". For example "DW-stoic" or "DW-endromance" and I'll use this pdf you linked as a reference for the names :) 14:59, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I put all the icons to this category: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Dragon_Age:_Inquisition_dialogue_wheel_icons 16:09, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: Fantastic! Thank you so much for this, and for all the other amazing images and icons you've been adding! -- 20:25, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Haha, no problem :) It has been really fun to create these cos I've learned a thing or two while doing this, as well 23:47, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Another icon request Any chance you could grab a cleaner copy of this icon for the Staff of Corruption? -- 03:14, March 22, 2015 (UTC) :I'll look into this, of course! Been a little bit busy with other stuff (and farming multiplayer) And wow, dlc being released tomorrow! 22:16, March 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Could I also possibly ask you to get an image of the icons for the Inquisition Dagger and Inquisition Greatsword please - 01:07, March 24, 2015 (UTC) HD3 - done :) Kelcat - unfortunately I don't have the staff, unless we can get it from somewhere else than Calpernia? I'll probably get to fight her at some point though, but right now my character that chose the templars has not even started In Your Heart Shall Burn yet -,- 12:15, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :Tremendous, thank you so much. - 01:44, March 25, 2015 (UTC) : No worries on the icon! As much as we all have to do around here, it can certainly wait! :D -- 05:15, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Herb Help --LouisIV4 (talk) 03:44, April 4, 2015 (UTC) hey im just some random DA player I found this vid of great herb locations was hoping you could add it into the herbs page or maybe make some maps you can take full credit for this I just hard a terrible time hunting down herbs for potons and having their locations https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPFrnEW5iFY hope this helps you and many other fellow DA peoples